10 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate odc. 2; program dla dzieci 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? odc. 2; magazyn 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Tajemnicze Kółko, odc. 2 (A Mystery Wheel); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 10:00 Fantaghiro - Grota świętej bestii odc.2 (The grotto of the holy beast); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe ; magazyn 11:25 Atom - Zmagania tytanów cz. 2 (Atom. Clash of Titans); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1333; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1721 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1858; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dotknij życia - Wilcza matka 29'; film dokumentalny 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Komisarz Rex (seria 8) - Doping (Kommissar Rex, ep. 15, Doping); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4482 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4697); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4483 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4698); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1722 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1334; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1859; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /4/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Księżycowy kamień, odc. 51 (Moonstone); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 1/16 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:25 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 1 (Lost 5, ep. 1, Becouse You Left); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777 22:50 Koniec końców; magazyn 23:30 10.5:Apokalipsa - cz. 1 (10.5: Apocalypse, part. 1) - txt str.777 81'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Królowa dziewica - cz. 1 (Virgin Queen, part 1) 99'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 9/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:25 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Niezłomni - Salon fryzjerski; cykl reportaży 07:10 Doktorologia stosowana - Okulistyka- odc.3 (Doctorology. Opthalmology ep. 3) - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 3/26 Bibi Opiekunką (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Bibi als Babysitter); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 113 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:55 Święta wojna - (300) 300 kroków na północ od żubra; serial TVP 11:25 Magnum - odc. 145 Brak porozumienia (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Out of sync)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:20 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv" 12:55 Maxi Lotko - losowanie nagrody tygodnia Lotko. tv 13:05 Planeta Ziemia - odc. 2 Góry (Planet Earth 2 Mountains) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 103 Córka McLeoda (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (A McLeod daughter)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Kultury Romów 2009 (2) 15:55 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 3; serial 16:50 MASH - odc. 254/255 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B09 Give And Take)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/LX - txt str.777; teleturniej 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Słoń domowy - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 18:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 29; teleturniej 19:30 Chopin i jego Europa (5 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyczny, Warszawa 2009); reportaż 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 301 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 90 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 04 - Birthmarks) - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 9 - (równiwż w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Tancerze - kulisy - odc. 9 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Warto rozmawiać 00:10 Raport specjalny - odc. 15/16 (Threat Matrix (19 Seconds)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:50 Dr House - odc. 90 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 04 - Birthmarks); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Więcej niż tango (Elżbieta Chojnacka i Per Arne Glorvingen); koncert 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 TV LATO 07:55 Pogoda w regionie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Pod Tatrami 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Magazyn medyczny 17:05 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 TV LATO 18:10 Podpowiedzi w plenerze 18:30 Pomysł na weekend 18:35 Pora na Seniora 18:55 Smakowanie Małopolski 19:20 Pod Tatrami 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 TV LATO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Europa: odrodzenie faszyzmu (Europe: Fascism on the Rise/Ascenseur pour les fachos); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:38 Hokej na lodzie - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Rosja; STEREO 02:23 Odejścia, powroty; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:17 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Pasterska przypowieść; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:29 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:54 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:30 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 05:35 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 05:56 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:14 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (66, 67) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (255, 256) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (9) - serial komediowy 10.30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (11) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (84) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1316) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (203) - serial komediowy 13.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (68, 69) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (946) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ostry dyżur 13 (75) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (85) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (257, 258) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (947) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1317) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (91) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Liga Niezwykłych Dżentelmenów - film przygodowy, USA/Niemcy/ Czechy/Wielka Brytania 2003 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.25 Kariera po trupach - komedia romantyczna, USA/Kanada 2000 01.05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 03.05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (161) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1148) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Na celowniku (17) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (162) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1149) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Piekielna głębia - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 23.40 Fringe: Na granicy światów (1/22) - serial sensacyjny 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.40 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 05.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 05.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 TV Market 07.05 Zbuntowani (47) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.10 Nie igraj z aniołem (74) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Rodzina Serrano (8) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.50 Mała czarna - talk show 12.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.30 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.30 Zbuntowani (48) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 16.30 Mała czarna - talk show 17.30 Nie igraj z aniołem (75) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.30 Rodzina Serrano (9) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 20.10 Braterstwo wilków - thriller, Francja 2001 23.10 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy 00.10 W cieniu śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 02.30 Mała czarna - talk show 03.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.15 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.20 Cena marzeń (15) - telen., Meksyk 06.10 Na Wspólnej (74) - serial, Pol. 06.40 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - rozr. 07.45 Magda M. (49) - serial obycz., Pol. 08.45 B jak Brzydula (5) - telen., Niem. 09.20 B jak Brzydula (6) - telen., Niem. 09.50 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 9 (8/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 10.55 Telezakupy 12.35 Apetyt na kasę 13.30 Cena marzeń (16) - telen., Meksyk 14.30 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - rozr. 15.25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (8/17) - serial komediowy, USA 15.55 Magda M. (50) - serial obycz., Pol. 16.55 B jak Brzydula (7/50) - telenowela, Niemcy 17.25 B jak Brzydula (8/50) - telenowela, Niemcy 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 9 (9/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Diabli nadali 2 (17/25) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (9/17) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Doskonały świat - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 22.50 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 5 (5/8) - serial komediowy, USA 23.30 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście 5 (6/8) - serial komediowy, USA 00.10 Autostrada grozy - film sensacyjny, Kanada 2003 01.40 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.45 Go! Laski - program rozrywkowy 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Podróże i wyprawy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Królewna Śmieszka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zawód: reżyser - Andrzej Barański 23'; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1328; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 117; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 O moim Ojcu 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Garus-Hockuba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Starka bardzo warta, czyli najstarsza wódka w Polsce.; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Podróże i wyprawy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zawód: reżyser - Andrzej Barański 23'; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1328; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Dzielni kowboje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Pitbull - odc. 2; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Krótki kurs historii PZPR 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Aneta Chwalba; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:20 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1328; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek - Dzielni kowboje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1706; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Pitbull - odc. 2; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Krótki kurs historii PZPR 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Aneta Chwalba; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.15 TVS w ogrodzie 11.05 Telezakupy 11.20 Ekofan 11.50 Telezakupy 12.05 Nocny dyżur 13.25 Telezakupy 13.55 Koncert życzeń 14.25 Telezakupy 15.00 Turyści 15.30 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.25 Isaura po śląsku 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Wakacje z TVS 17.45 Silesia komentarze 18.10 Mija dzień 18.45 Silesia Informacje 19.00 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.05 Isaura po śląsku 20.50 A nom się to podobo 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Radio Kobiet 23.30 Wakacje z TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Szlagrowe życie 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.00 Ekofan 02.30 Turyści 03.00 Isaura po śląsku 03.30 Silesia Informacje 04.10 Mija dzień 04.40 Koncert życzeń 05.10 Wakacje z TVS 05.35 Nocny dyżur 06.45 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku